The Circle of Demons I
by Miss PinkieGatoEeveeGlee Lover
Summary: The saga begins. Darkness has been resurrected and the seven deadly sins are unleashed out there somewhere. Pride, Lust, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Envy, and Gluttony, who and what do these sins represent?


**The Circle of Demons I**

**Author's Note: Yes, this is a new story I'm starting and it won't be that long so I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can. The only coupling that I will be mentioning is this is going to be a Davis, Kari, and TK love triangle, so there. WARNING: This story contains death, violence, language, and more so expect half or some of the digidestineds dead!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I GOT THE SOME OF THE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY FROM FRUITLOOP TROOPER'S STORY, DIGIMON: APOCALYPSE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nightmares Come True<span>**

It was dark, make it midnight. In her bed, there sat an auburn girl about 18 years old staring at an old picture that was taken quite some time ago. Whenever she saw this picture, she was heartbroken and could never sleep or do anything right.

On the picture, there was 12 kids altogether with 12 little monsters, no, digimon. Five of the kids were wearing their green school uniforms while the rest were just wearing their normal clothing. Then, she started to frown a bit when she saw the three kids standing in the middle.

There were two boys and one girl standing in the middle of both of them. On the left, was a tan skinned boy with wild hair and chocolate eyes holding a orange dinosaur, grinning and on the left was a boy both the same age as the girl and the boy to his right who has blonde hair and icy blue eyes just standing smiling and crossed his arms while a small blue wolf was standing by his side while the girl in the middle just happened to be her, holding a pink bird while just simply smiling with the two guys beside her.

"Wow, for the first time ever, Sora Takenouchi is crying," the girl, Sora said. It was terrible. A few days after the picture, her friendship between some of her old friends were broken, gone. Long before that though, three years ago during Matt's concert, was when things were going to start.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>FLASHBACKS:<span>_**

"_Hey Sora, wait up!" she heard someone calling her. It was her best friend, Tai Kamiya. Hearing him, she started to clutch the green box she was holding closer. _**_"What if he doesn't return the same feelings?" _**_Sora panicked. Her heart was beating faster and faster bit by bit._**_ "Okay, here it goes. I hope your plan works, Mimi," _**_she thought as she was calming down a bit._ **_"Well, here goes nothing." _**

_ "So, Sora, are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it matters...I'm just wondering." he said nervously. "I-I'd like to see if Matt is free afterward," she said. **"FUCK YOU, SORA! You messed up big time!" **_"_Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" he replied a bit sadly.__**"Good bye, Takenouchi. I've never known you."** __she thought __to herself._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A few days later:<span>_**

_ "So, how did it went, Sora?" a girl with cinnamon brown hair named Mimi asked. "I shouldn't have listened to you, Meems, NOTHING worked out!" Sora shouted at the top of her lungs, "Now I have to go out with Matt!"_

_ "Oh Sora, I'm so sorry!" Mimi apologized. "Oh, that's your sincerest apology, Mimi Tachiwawa? I hate you, I HATE you, I HATE YOU, MIMI! Get out of my life, you bitch!" Sora screamed louder than before at the poor younger girl. _

_ Sora then noticed the girl was crying as she hung up her phone. She sighed and thought to herself, _**_"Mimi, I'm sorry but it's over." _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>End of Flashbacks:<span>_**

Thus, that was the day when she and Tai sort of drifted apart and her friendship with Mimi was over. Though that was not the worst part. The worst part was that when she broke up with Matt, he understood, but then Tai and Mimi started to have a type of friendship that Sora and he used to have, and when everyone found out about that fight she had with Mimi, everyone started ignoring her and Tai and Matt even threatened her.

Sora had such a bad day that she wished the three of them were dead and guess what happened. Three weeks ago from this day, a virus was able to spread all over the digiworld and throughout the human world and it just so happens that Tai, Matt, and Mimi were the very first victims of this outbreak. Oh, how she regretted that wish. But every single time she regrets it, a digidestined dies. Because of this, she ran far away to where none of the remaining digidestineds could find her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile:<span>**

A certain girl, by the name of Kari Kamiya, was in a dark place, one that she has been at before. **_"Where am I?"_**she thought. "Don't worry, dear sister…"a shadow that seems somehow familiar to her said. **_"No! It can't be!"_**she said finally opening her eyes. "But it is!" the shadow said slowly turning to face her. "GATOMON! GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU?" Kari tried, screaming for help but the shadow was holding her with his strong grip. "No one can hear you, especially in this part of the Dark Ocean," he said smirking.

* * *

><p>"Kari…" Gatomon said softly as she woke up. Somehow, she had just woke up and heard Kari's voice, but Kari wasn't there…that meant, oh no! She had to check with the others and see if Kari's in the digital world, and if she's not, then there could only be one place where she could find her. Gatomon knew she had to find help, right away! <strong><em>"But wait, it's in the middle of<em>** **_the night,"_** she thought, **_"but I can't wait that long, I have to take chances!"_**

* * *

><p>"Stop, Lucemon! You'll never get away with this!" a boy with brown hair wearing goggles shouted at the fallen angel digimon. "Davis, it's alright, we'll get him the next time we see him!" a mixed voice of two digimon carrying another boy said. "Imperialdramon's right, Davis. We will defeat him and the seven demon lords!" the other boy stepped up. "Ken…." a mysterious voice called out.<p>

"WHO ARE YOU AND WANT DO YOU WANT WITH KEN?" Davis screamed out so loud that anyone could have a heart attack from. Then he noticed that Ken was frozen all over. Luckily, Imperialdramon noticed this too, "Ken, what's wrong?" the voice of Ken's digimon partner, Wormon rang out separately. "Th-That voice. It can't be." Ken said as he was finally relieved and shocked when he saw the figure and a dragon-like digimon stepped out.

"Long time, no see, Ken." the figure said, giving him a gentle but weak smile probably due to his injuries. Ken looked at the figure closely as possible and was really shocked to see who it really was. "RYO?" Ken darted as quickly as he could to save his fallen old friend.

"Who did this to you?" Davis asked as he kind of pieced this and this together. "I can't tell any of you yet. It'll be too hard for all of you." Ryo tried to explain but from the looks of things, it was too hard for him to handle it too then. "Okay then, just give us a hint," Davis simply remarked dumbly as Ken face palmed. Sometimes, Ken wished he had someone else like T.K or Kari or maybe even Yolei for a DNA partner and not Davis. Yep, he's really that desperate.

"He used to be a friend to all of us. He's the le-," but before Ryo could continue, he was dead. Ken looked at his friend. This had been the moment they got back together and the moment they broke up. "Ryo…Ryo, NOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Ryo, no! NO!" Ken sprang up forward from his bed. <strong><em>"6:40 A.M., wow did I sleep or what?" <em>**Ken then got dressed and got to the door. "Come on, Wormon!" **_"Oops. Almost forgot my digivice."_**He saw that there was a message on his D-3 so he read it. After reading it, he looked at the clock and his eyes widen. "OH SHIT!" he screeched as he tumbled about through his room and got out as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>When Ken got to the Kamiya household, he was met the all of the remaining digidestineds (except Sora who was sitting on a chair and Davis who was pacing around) sitting in a circle on the floor with Gatomon in the middle (since when was Gatomon able to make phone calls?). "Hey there, Ken. Come on in." Gatomon gave a weak smile to him, noticing his appearance. "As I have told the others, Kari is missing."<p>

For some reason, everyone except Davis was staring at Sora like she was a criminal. "Guys, don't look at Sora like that. This could have had something to do with my dream," Ken exclaimed as everyone was then looking at him as if he was physic or nuts.** _"Looks like I'll have some explaining to do." _**He sighed and told everyone about every single thing in his dream though he didn't reveal the identity of the "mysterious voice".

Little did they know, T.K. wasn't there yet and if they had paid attention to a news report about the six mysterious people wearing cloaks and a MagnaAngemon, they would have known what had happened to the bearer of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry about making Sora a bitch everyone, but this story revolves around Tai and Sora so you can pretty much guess another coupling. Please read and review please! Some people read my stories but they don't care about reviewing! If they don't have accounts here, then that's fine with me but there are peoples with accounts who don't bother to review. The next chapter should be up really soon and I'll try my best to make the other chapters longer. <strong>

_**~GatomonRules~ **_


End file.
